In recent years, transparent display devices have become a popular point of research and development due to its advantages including the unique visual effect, light weight and thin profile, ease of transport, support of 3D display technology, low energy consumption, energy saving, etc. As one of the most critical components of a liquid crystal display device, a backlight module supplies a display panel with light having sufficient luminance and uniform distribution so as to enable it to display images normally. Therefore, the transparent design of the backlight module is an important problem in the transparent liquid crystal display devices.
In the prior art, the transmissivity of the backlight module is generally improved by adding additional optical devices, however, this is limited by the design of the original backlight module. Thus, not only is the effect of transmissivity limited, but also the functions of the original display panel are influenced to some extent, which brings a series of defects in display effects.